


Secret Admirer

by airandangels



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Sex, F/F, Gem Sex, Love Letters, Secret Relationship, Shapeshifting, This Is Not A Healthy And Balanced Dynamic Disclaimer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airandangels/pseuds/airandangels
Summary: A short, inconclusive, maybe to be continued and maybe not story about Chip, the shy reddish Amethyst, and her unwise crush on her supervisor Holly Blue Agate.  This story is unrelated in continuity to my other Holly Blue Agate stories and what's more I can't even figure out where it would fit in relation to the events of the Zoo bomb, but it was a plotbunny that helped me clear a blockage on another fic.





	Secret Admirer

_ Dear Holly Blue Agate, _

_ You are the prettiest Gem I've ever seen.  Your voice is beutiful and when you smile or laugh you shine.  I wish I could show you Earth Quartses aren't all bad.  I wish I could make you happy so I’d see your smile and know it was for me.  I wish I was brave enough to say this to you face to face but I’m not.  I'm sorry.  _

_ Love, _

_ Secret admirer _

Chip stared at the letter, trying to will it not to sound so dumb and stilted.  She just didn't know how to make it  _ flow.   _ Holly deserved better words but the only fancy word she was sure she was using right was  _ beautiful;  _ it would be just her luck if she used  _ resplendent  _ or  _ magnificent  _ wrong and sounded like an idiot or even managed to insult Holly by accident.  

Holly used words like  _ resplendent  _ and  _ magnificent  _ a lot when she was in one of her good moods and they could get her talking and telling stories about the good old days when she was at Blue Diamond’s court on Homeworld.  There was always music in the air and perfume and everyone glided around gracefully and whenever you wanted anything a Pearl would be there as soon as you even thought about it.   

One memorable time Holly had even decided to show them how they danced at Court, and picked out Jay (who Chip had always liked a lot but who right then she could cheerfully have punched) to help her demonstrate.  It wasn't Jay's  _ fault _ she was the most graceful, naturally Holly would have picked her, but it wasn't fair that she got to hold her hand.  

Anyway, Chip was clumsy when she was doing something for the first time, she knew that, so she wouldn't have done a good job like Jay did and made Holly smile as she twirled her around.  The smile faded when the dance ended and Holly seemed to look around and remember that she wasn't in an elegant blue ballroom, she was in a drafty pink hangar with a bunch of big rough Quartzes staring at her.  Her face fell and she dropped Jay's hand and snapped, “That's quite enough lollygagging!  Back to work, quick smart.”  She clapped her hands briskly to dismiss them. 

_ “We’re  _ lollygagging but  _ she _ asked us all to watch her prancing around and not even fusing,” Cheeky had muttered as they returned to the job of unloading the new supplies from the drone ship.   _ “You ruffians need a little culture,” _ she went on, in a poor imitation of Holly’s voice.  “What for?  We were made to fight and now we spend our lives taking care of humans.  They only care if they're warm and fed and get to play and have fun, they don't wanna see a  _ minuet.” _

“Well, I liked it,” Chip said stubbornly.  “It was a nice change, anyway.”

“You're such a softie,” Cheeky had said, grinning.

 

Looking over her letter again, Chip wished it was as easy to know how to compliment Holly as another Amethyst or a Jasper.  She was a Quartz too but a cut above them.  Would she  _ like _ it if someone called her a boulder or a mountain or would she just think that was uncouth?  She didn't use words like that herself when she talked about Gems she admired.  “Blue Diamond is a fine big slab of pure crystalline carbon?”  Didn't sound right at all.  

For as much as Holly obviously loved and revered Blue Diamond, she sure seemed to make her nervous and crabby.  Everyone hated the rare occasions when Blue Diamond visited because they brought out the absolute worst in Holly.  Everything had to be  _ perfect  _ and she was all sweetness and light while she was talking to the VIPs and then yelled at  _ them _ and called them names and pushed and pulled them around really roughly if they didn't move fast enough for her liking.  There was a lot of grumbling then around the cubbies about how two-faced she could be.  They could all handle some roughness but the unfairness of it was what rankled.  

Chip definitely understood how being around someone you admired could make you nervous, stars knew she was always sweaty around Holly, but she didn't have to  _ yell _ .  They were all trying their hardest anyway.  She couldn't speak for everyone but she really wanted to make Holly proud.  

Maybe Holly got so crabby because she was scared Blue Diamond didn't really care about her any more.  She'd given her an important responsibility, sure, so that showed she trusted her, but as time went by she visited less and less and there were times when it seemed like she'd forgotten the Zoo.  In those periods Holly would alternate between getting so down she hardly left her room and briskly pulling herself together and declaring that they were all going to get to work on some new project she'd thought of.  They’d all roll their eyes and say “Here we go again” when she'd left the room, but everyone felt better when there was something to do and they felt like they were being useful.  

Those were actually the best times, when Holly was perky and motivated and said things like “Well done” and “Nice neat work” as well as “For goodness’ sake stand up straight, you look like a lout when you slouch like that” and “I SAID NO RUNNING.”  It was so hard to remember not to run.  It just felt like the best way to get places.  They were always driving Holly up the wall with how much they moved around and fidgeted and roughhoused, but at least when she was happy she shook her head and tutted to herself and didn't look really mad.  If only happy Holly were normal. 

If a Blue Diamond visit had gone  _ well _ she would be walking on air for a few days afterward, and it was nice to see her so happy (although the grumblers pointed out it was also two-faced of her to turn round and be all cheerful and nice to them as if she hadn't just been calling them all defective off-colour hooligans).  After those few days, though, it seemed like the Blue Diamond magic wore off and she would crash down into the dumps until she thought of some new fad.  

If the visit had gone poorly, it was straight to the dumps but with added yelling about how they'd embarrassed her, punishments like hand-cleaning all the corridors for everyone, even people who hadn't screwed anything up, and on one startling and deeply uncomfortable occasion, Holly bursting into tears while bawling out the Betas (pretty much for just existing — Blue Diamond had been looking in their general direction when she began to cry so Holly blamed them for reminding her of her terrible loss, as if they hadn't all lost Pink Diamond) and everyone trying desperately to pretend they hadn't noticed, because that would only piss her off more.  Chip had felt awful for her.  If she would only  _ say _ she was upset they would all have been kind to her, but nobody wanted to do that when she was being so mean.  

Maybe it would make her happy to know someone thought she was beautiful.  Maybe it was better if she didn't know who it was because then she could imagine it was whoever she liked best, or at least found the most tolerable.  Probably someone pretty like Jay or Gee, with a lovely soft lavender colour and nice straight teeth.  “Secret admirer” felt like a really corny way to sign the letter but it was the best idea she had.  

Chip folded the paper into a flat flower shape and when she was sure no one else was nearby, she carefully pushed it under the door of Holly's room.  Then she really did run in the hallway because she wasn't sure if Holly was in there and might pop out and see her.  

 

Within an hour she knew it had been a  _ huge _ mistake.  Holly called a muster in the big meeting room and stood on the dais glaring down at them, her hands behind her back and her shoulders rigid with tension.  (Holly was always trying to be bigger than them.  She actually was taller than Chip, for example, but Cheeky was a couple of inches taller even with Holly in heels, so she made a point of getting up higher when she needed to really rant at them.)

“Someone,” Holly said, her voice ringing out sharply, “has put a  _ completely inappropriate  _ message under my door, and I demand to know who.”  She brought one hand out from behind her back and shook the creased sheet of paper at them.  

“What does it say?” Carnelian asked, clearly eager for some exciting gossip.  

“That's not your concern,” Holly snapped.  “The person who wrote this knows what I’m talking about, and she will step forward and own up  _ right now.” _

There was an expectant silence.  Everyone eyed everyone else.  Chip wanted to sink into the floor.  She'd thought if Holly hated the note she would just tear it up or something, not tell  _ everyone.   _

“I’m waiting,” Holly said, “and I do  _ not _ like to wait.  I  _ will _ find out who did this and you're only making it worse for yourself by delaying.”

Whispers began, people softly asking each other if they had done it. 

“Silence!” Holly said.  “All right then, if I don't have my answer by the time I count ten,  _ everyone  _ is on double cleaning duty for the next ten rotations.  See how pleased you are with your little prank then.”

“That's not fair!” someone cried. 

“We didn't do anything!”

“This sucks!”

_ “One,”  _ shouted Holly, and they settled into mutinous silence.  “Two.  Three.  Four.  Five.” She glared around the room.  “Whoever you are, do you think you’ll be popular when the others work out who you are?   Six.”

Chip’s nerve broke.  She couldn't let everyone get punished for her being stupid.  They wouldn't have turned on her like Holly thought but they wouldn't have been happy.  Holly was just opening her mouth to say “seven” when she raised her hand and blurted out, “It was me!  I'm sorry.”

The Gems around her turned to stare.  Someone said, “Seriously?”

“Come forward at once,” Holly snapped.  “Right here in front of me.”   She jabbed her finger at the floor below the dais.  Chip hurried up, feeling sympathetic pats on her arms and back, and stood to attention, saluting as well as she could.  She was scared to look up but she knew she had to; the only thing that made Holly madder than refusing to look her in the eye while she scolded you was “eyeballing” her while she scolded you.  The safe ground in between was never entirely clear.  

Holly was glaring at her, her cheeks flushed and her substantial bosom heaving.  Even knowing she was probably in for an ass-kicking, Chip couldn't help noticing she looked beautiful.  

“Explain yourself,” Holly demanded.  

“I’m sorry, my Agate,” Chip repeated, her voice shaking.  “It was a stupid prank and no one else even knew about it.  I'm the only one who should be punished here, so please don't be angry with the others.”  She bowed her head again.  Her body felt like magma.  Why did she have to sweat so much when she was nervous?  She really hoped she wasn’t going to cry.

“The rest of you are dismissed,” Holly said, startling her.  No public dressing-down?  “You, come with me.”  She grabbed Chip’s wrist, yanking her arm out of its salute, and dragged her out of the room behind her.  The rising rumble of astonished voices was muted as the door slammed behind them.  

For someone who considered it beneath her to run, Holly was really booking it, the fastest walk Chip had ever seen.  She had to scurry to keep up.  The clatter of Holly's heels ricocheted off the walls.  She was gripping Chip’s wrist tight but didn't look at her once until they reached the door to her private room and she pulled Chip round and bundled her into the room ahead of her.  

Chip had only just time to make out the outlines of a room she'd never been in before and then she was seized again and shoved with her back against the wall by the door.  Holly had planted one hand just above her shoulder and was leaning on her arm, staring into her face.  She was so close Chip could feel her breathing.  Her pupils looked huge.  

“You wrote this,” Holly said flatly, raising the paper between them with her free hand.  It was shaking a bit.  Was she so mad she was  _ shaking  _ with rage?

“Yes,” Chip said faintly. 

“How do I know you're not just taking the fall for a friend?  Tell me what it says,” she demanded.  The blank back of the page was facing Chip.  

Chip swallowed hard.  She'd faced Crystal Gems in pitched battle, she could be braver than this.  “I don't remember every word but I’m pretty sure I called you the prettiest Gem I've ever seen.”

“And you said that for a  _ prank?”  _ Holly asked incredulously.  The paper fell from her hand.

“No!” Chip exclaimed.  “No, I meant all of it!  I just said that because — because you were so mad and —”  She gave a muffled squawk as Holly suddenly kissed her full on the mouth.  It was a deep, firm kiss and Holly's lips were so plump and soft and her body was suddenly pressed against Chip’s and she opened her mouth without even thinking.  For several long, sweet, utterly confusing moments everything was lips and tongues and the heat of Holly's body and her hand grabbing and squeezing the back of Chip’s thigh, pulling it against her.  

Then their lips parted and they were panting, staring at each other again wide-eyed. 

“Will you say it again?  Say it to me face to face now?” Holly asked breathlessly.  

“Say what — that you're beautiful?  Oh, Holly, you're so beautiful!  And — and you shine, and your voice is so lovely, and — and your — um.”  She hadn't put in the letter and she wasn't sure it was right to say now that Holly had a fantastic ass, even if it was very, very true.  It didn't seem to matter because Holly was smiling, smiling joyfully, and then kissing her again, and she didn't understand  _ why _ it was happening but she had an increasingly clear idea of  _ what _ was happening and she wanted it to keep happening very, very much.

“Do you want to touch me?” Holly asked.

Chip blinked.  Was that even a question?  “Of course I do.  Can — can I?”

“You’d  _ better,” _ said Holly, and then seemed to regret her tone.  “I haven’t done this in so long,” she said.  “You’ll have to forgive me… um… what’s your name again?”

Chip tried not to sigh.  Holly was so  _ awful _ with names.  But she was awful with names when she was trying to be nice as well as when she was being mean, so it was probably an honest blind spot.  “I didn’t sign the letter,” she said, trying to play it off with a smile.  “But everyone calls me Chip.  ‘Cuz of the teeth.”

“Oh, I’ll remember  _ that,” _ Holly said with obvious relief.  “Come here, Chip.”  She kissed her again, and Chip felt her tongue skim along the edge of her teeth, flicking against the little gap.  “I just needed you to refresh my memory,” she murmured.  “About your name, and now about how good it feels to be really thoroughly fucked.”

“I can do that.  I promise I’m really thorough.”   _ Holy shit I’ve never heard her voice do  _ that  _ before.  Is the word for that  _ sultry? _  It’s amazing.   _ Holly was up against her again, panting as she kissed her, taking Chip’s hands and pressing them to her own breasts before grabbing her hips and massaging them firmly.  “What do you want?” Chip asked when she could get a breath.  “What feels good for you?”

“Something thick and curvy to go deep inside me,” Holly breathed, sliding her hand between Chip’s thighs and squeezing.  

“I can do that.  Like this?”  Chip adjusted her shape, pushing into Holly’s palm.

“Oh yes, oh yes — come on, here.”  She seemed to be in a big rush, but after all this time was it any wonder?  She grabbed Chip’s hands and dragged her over to a heavy desk, demanding, “Up here, here, boost me, yes, don’t bother with that.”  The pants Chip was trying to pull down disappeared from her hands and Holly grabbed the left and pressed it between her legs, startling her; Holly couldn’t remember her name but knew she was left-handed?  But she didn’t really care about  _ that,  _ her palm was full of soft curling hair and her fingers were brushing slick lips and a very large, hard clitoris; when she pressed it gently between her thumb and forefinger Holly gasped into her mouth and her hips quivered.

“Like that?” Chip asked.  It felt as if this would be a lot of fun to play with.

“Need you to fuck me,” Holly whimpered.  “Can’t wait,  _ please.” _

“It’s okay, it’s okay, here it is.  There.”  Chip held her breath as she eased her prick into Holly’s warm, sleek depths, straining forward, and felt her squeeze down with a soft grunt.  “Oh, Holly!”

“Yes, good, come on.”  Holly patted her ass urgently and wrapped her legs around her tight, kissing her as if she might run out of time and wanted to taste her as deeply as she could while she had the chance.

“Mmm.”  Chip held Holly’s plump thighs and thrust in deep, feeling enveloped in soft pulling warmth.  Holly’s eyes were closed, her cheeks flushed midnight blue, her mouth falling open in seeming bliss.  

“Oh Chip, oh sweetie, oh Chippy,” she babbled faintly, “that feels so good, that’s right where I need it, don’t stop, I need it so much, oh, it feels  _ good!” _

“Muh — me too — Holly —”  Holly was so much softer than an Amethyst or a Jasper, her thighs felt so pillowy, Chip wished she could somehow  _ say _ that but it was all she could do to keep whimpering her name as she pumped her hips, on and on.  It felt slick, it felt hot, it felt delicious, Holly was making such wonderful noises...

“That’s it, oh Chippy, that’s my sweet spot, you’ve got it right there, please harder, please harder!”

“Uh-huh, uh-huh, like this?”  

“Aah!”  Holly clutched her tighter, pulling her hair, her cunt tensing around Chip’s shaft.  Her voice rose higher in a run of little breathless screams until she lost it altogether, straining against Chip in silence as she stroked her way to her own climax.  

“Oh… oh…”  Chip leaned heavily on Holly, light-headed and trembly with pleasure.  “Oh Holly, that was so… thank you.”

“You’re welcome.  I’m so glad I did manage to teach you some manners,” Holly said, and gave a shaky giggle.  “Oh, I didn’t teach you to fuck like that, though, that must be your raw talent.”  She leaned back a little, stroked Chip’s hair back from her face, and softly kissed the tip of her snub nose.

“So it was good?” Chip asked, feeling a little burst of pride.  “I mean, that was a first shot and I was pretty nervous, I can do a  _ lot _ more.  Is there somewhere more comfortable or do you wanna stay on the desk?”

Holly touched her lips with her forefinger, stopping her.  “I — I’m sorry.  We can’t do this again.”

“What?” Chip asked, dismayed.  “Holly, I’m still  _ in _ you!”

“I know.  I’m sorry.  Please don’t think I didn’t love this.  But can’t you see how wrong it is?”

“I’m still in you,” Chip repeated dumbly.  She could still feel Holly’s pussy twitching slightly.  This all seemed a little too quick.

“I know, but — well, look.  I’m your Agate.  We can’t carry on together like friends or sweethearts.  What would everyone think?”

“They don’t have to know!  It can be our secret.  I won’t tell anyone.  Quartz’s honour.”

Holly looked tempted.  She nibbled at her full lower lip and glanced away a moment.  “Can you lie to all your friends?”

“If you need me to.  About this.  I mean, if I told them  _ this _ it’d be pretty hard to believe, right?”

“You’d have to sell it,” Holly said doubtfully.  “Make them think I really let you have it.  You’d have to look sorry and chastened and sore.”

“I can do that, I promise!  We can do it again, I just need to do something really naughty so you can take me off to punish me, and I can — I can make you feel so good, I can really take care of you and give you everything you need!”  A small, slightly more sensible part of Chip’s mind thought she might be over-promising, but she could damn sure give Holly more than she had now, and she didn’t think she could stand it if this was the only time.

Holly sighed.  “Oh, you’re very hard to say no to.”

“Do you  _ wanna _ say no?” Chip asked.  “If you don’t  _ want _ any more I’ll butt out… I just thought…”

Holly steepled her hands under her nose, frowning, then looked up.  “If you can convince everyone I punished you severely,  _ if _ I’m satisfied that you’ve done that, I’ll give you a sign and we can try it your way.”

Chip’s spirits leapt.  “Really?  What’s the sign?”

“Are you —”  Holly looked down between them. “Did you just start to get hard again?”

“When I top I’m  _ really  _ reliable that way,” Chip said hopefully.  “I will  _ not  _ keep you waiting.  You don’t like to wait, right?  So what’s the sign?”

“I — I’ll wink,” said Holly.  “And we’re doing it  _ one _ more time and then you have to look sad and get out of here.”

“Done!”

 

Chip found she was a better liar than she’d expected to be, never having done much of it apart from bluffing for jokes.  It helped that absolutely no one would have predicted sudden impulsive seduction as an outcome of Holly dragging someone away and absolutely everyone was primed to be sympathetic to her suffering.  She limped into the dorm looking rueful and wiping her nose and that seemed to do the trick.

“She’s getting fucking worse,” Cheeky growled, enfolding her in a somewhat smothering hug.

“What’d you  _ write?” _ Gee asked with a touch of awe.  

“I dont wanna talk about it,” Chip mumbled.  “It was just rude and dumb.”

“That is so not like you.  She coulda gone easy on you for a first offence.”  An indignant crowd gathered around them, stroking her hair and patting her shoulders.  

“Holly sucks.”

“Don’t take it to heart, Chippy, she’s such an asshole.”

“For real.”

“You wanna cuddle?”

“Yeah, we can cuddlepile ya.”

Chip tried to produce a wan but brave smile.  “Thanks, that’d be nice.”

She was on tenterhooks for the next few days.  Things felt so weird and confusing.  Maybe to make up for her outburst of anger, maybe just because Chip had made her feel good, Holly had bloomed into one of her sunshiny moods and went around saying things like “Good work” and “You’ve certainly improved.”  

_ “Somebody _ masturbated this morning,” Cheeky snorted when Holly had moved on to a safe distance from the air filter unit they’d repaired.

“What?” Chip asked, startled.  

“You know my theory.  If she’d just rub one out first thing, she’d be all smiles and our lives’d be better.”

“Well… good.  I’m glad she hasn’t stayed mad about my dumb prank.  We can all just get on with things.”

_ “You’re _ not mad?”

“Nah, life’s too short.  And I  _ did _ write things I shouldn’t’ve.”

Cheeky pursed her lips.  “I’m remaining mad on your behalf till further notice.”

Chip shuffled around on her knees packing up their tools, but she paused a moment to look over where Holly was listening with apparent skepticism to something Jay looked very enthusiastic about.  She looked so beautiful today, and it was so weird to think that she, Chip, was the only one on the station who knew how she looked without her clothes, or at least without her pants and with her top pulled up over her breasts.  Maybe if there was a second time Holly would be willing to get completely undressed?  The thought of lying skin-to-skin cuddling Holly after a good hard fuck was pretty fascinating.

Would she want to?  Would there be a second time?  Had Chip been convincing enough?  Only time would tell.


End file.
